The Ripped Shirt
by RaverSawyer
Summary: Ana and Sawyer...the missing minutes.


The Ripped Shirt

Rating: NC-17

Characters: Ana-Lucia and Sawyer

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with LOST or its characters. If I did I would play with them.

Sawyer's fingers laced into hers, and together they pressed so hard the others' nails were digging into the palms. They felt no pain.

He couldn't believe this was really happening; thought about it plenty, that's for sure- he recollected as he focused his green eyes onto her chocolate ones in front of him. She breathed deep, their groans filling the grove around them.

She knew it was going to happen- it has been coming since the day she woke up in that pit to feel these people out- something about his tenderness coming through his forcefulness. But she knew it was going to be today when his warm hand enclosed around her bucking hips and he was breathing heavily above her. Something about the way his eyes focused on hers, his stubbornness. Its something she knew about; stubborness; anger.

They were unspoken kindred from the start- the flawed people who were always for some reason "sticking to the pot". They both got suspicious looks, sideways glances and the first fingers were pointed at them for trouble.

He liked her ever since she punched him that first time- she was a bitch, yes, but one he could respect. A woman with some fight in her- Kate punched him plenty of times before, but what he always thought would lead to her actually admitting she was human and taking him led to a look of disgust and a quick leap back to her great boyfriend.

He shook Kate out of his mind, sitting up, Ana straddling his lap. His hands searched her back, his face buried into her collarbone as he bucked up into her. The smell- the smell of a woman; sure she was something wild; they all were out here in Brigadoon. But this gorgeous smell of human contact, the forest and sexuality emanated from her. Sex- that's something we had been lacking. Sayid moved up several notches in his mind- at least he and Shannon were willing to admit they were human, everyone else walks around like they never get horny, or angry- he decided a long time ago that was definitely NOT him.

Ana's head fell back and Sawyer licking and nipping under her jaw. She closed her eyes, feeling Sawyer's warm tongue encircle her collarbone. Sawyer caught her breasts in his mouth; she knew she wasn't perfect- she was a woman. A woman with needs. Sawyer was hard to miss. He took no shit from her- some of the boyfriends she had in the past were so eager to cow-tow just to get her in the sack. Then she pitied them.

She meant what she said to Jack- two hot people, gorgeous beach- and as she drew Sawyer's head closer to hers to capture his full lips she laughed to herself.

Eko was hot, but more like a brother and reminded her of Father Alvarez who gave her First Holy Communion. So she had given in- kissed him, she needed to feel alive. And she ripped his shirt off, gathering the flannel material in her hands and pulling. She loved that he wanted to se eher- ALL of her, pulling her shirt over her head and when his stubble massaged her erect nipple. She pulled his face to hers, practically pulling his hair out, and their lips smashing together.

Usually she was quiet during sex- not even willing to let the other person know THAT part of her. She screamed in her mind. But this was so primal; they hit each other, scratched each other- and she's pretty sure she bit him a few times in a few different places...she practically screamed out loud, no longer caring if the whole camp heard OR saw them in the clearing. The sensation was overwhelming- the feel of his body smashing into her, her clit on fire and he KNEW what he was doing. She moved her hips down hard onto him, and his thrusted to meet her, his cock reaching places in her she had never felt before; she tightened around him and felt him exhale sharply.

He looked into her eyes- strange, sad eyes filled with fire. He smirked and laughed- so happy someone else was as visibly fucked up as he. She smiled back at him, arching her back, revealing her caramel-colored chest to him, her perfect breasts. He was filled with a tenderness he didn't want to admit, and pushed her forward onto her back, grunting as he repositioned himself onto top of her, and she surprised him- bringing her legs to his shoulders, both of them sobbing as he sank deeper into her, his muscled torso moving up and down her body and he gently moved her clasping hands from his hair to the ground around them. He smiled as he saw her fists gather the grass into massive clumps. Upon seeing his smile, she slapped him in the face and grabbed his head again, kissing and sitting back up to straddle him again. She could see his face- the gorgeous dimples, the muscled shoulders- and he hit her clit faster. She began moving faster, her eyes welling up with tears in anticipation. His face fell serious, that fucking tenderness filling his belly. He knew she was getting ready and moved to accommodate- he struck deeper, faster, and rougher. She kept up, her arms grasping his head, riding him up and down, back and forth.

She felt him getting impossibly harder, their thrusts increasing. There was no bashfulness- just motion. He grasped her hips, his lips stretching out on her collarbone and worked her on his long cock, bringing her down on it, hard. Faster, faster until she couldn't take it and with one final thrust her buried himself DEEP inside her, rolling her onto her back holding her arms together above her head as they shook violently together, letting out a loud cry of pleasure, or pain, he wasn't sure which. He reached between them and pushed his palm into her clit, staying buried inside her, his contact with her G-spot pulsing for combined pleasure.

Tears fell about her flushed face, her mouth gasping. He brought himself up on his elbows slightly, and furrowed his brow at seeing her tears.

"Don't worry about it Haus- release, you know?" she told him. He nodded, his blonde locks falling about his concerned face. He knew.

He rested again on top of her and she cradled him gently in between her knees, liking the feeling of skin-on-skin. Ana wanted to remember the feeling of a hot mouth on her breasts, hands on her back.

'God Damn It', she thought to herself, 'I like him.'

He rolled to her side, rested his head on her belly, his fingers tracing her heaving navel. Her fingers played with his hair, the tears coming faster now.

"Well...never expected that. Usually when a woman hits me, she means it", he said, not looking up at her face, but rather kissing her nipples, making her stir again.

She closed her eyes.

"I did mean it. You deserved it."

He chuckled.

"Yeah, they usually say that too- and I usually do." He moved to her face, wiping her face with his large hands.

Ana felt so vulnerable all of a sudden- craving his body warmth, smelling his hair, crying. God Damn It- she really hated crying.

But there he was, looking into her eyes with a knowing look as he tugged on her breasts with one hand, the other sliding down to the heat between her legs. She could've waited, knocked him out in his sleep- gotten a gun. But then maybe she would never feel this passion again. She could die tomorrow.

"You know exactly what you're doing, don't you?", she asked him, her knees subconsciously falling apart to the sides, her breaths becoming longer as his fingers massaged her below.

She clutched him suddenly, putting on a smirk of her own as her thumb grazed the head of his cock, it already half-hard and ready to go again.

He smiled in reply, his eyes fluttering. And he gathered her to his large body, she finally closed her eyes, squeezing out the last of the tears and let him take her.


End file.
